


Jurassic World: Contingency

by UnicornRebel99



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornRebel99/pseuds/UnicornRebel99
Summary: The events of Jurassic World unfold a little differently as new players emerge to take control of the park.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. The Indominus Pen

Quinton Hart looked out the glass windows of the Indominus pen's control center. Blood spatters covered the ground, and the walls were scratched to hell. The gate that was all but destroyed. Dr. Hart pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. "Morons," he said sullenly.

"Dr. Hart?" His assistant said, seated at the opposite end of the room.

"What do you see, Mr. Peters?"

"I see..." The younger man paused, "A very... unfortunate incident... That resulted in the death of 2 people and the serious injury of another."

Dr. Hart scoffed, "Not to mention the death of a rare, beautiful creature we created," he turned to face the younger man. Quietly he said, "Is that not like losing your own child?"

"I suppose it is," Timothy Peters said, trying to hold back a shudder of delight. He was always impressed with his boss' passion and ability to both sympathize and detach himself from the park's creation. Not to mention how dashing he looked when he got that fiery look in his eyes.

Quinton Hart, Timothy knew, had been born and raised on one the nearby Cuban islands. Having heard stories of Jurassic Park when he was a young man in his twenties, Dr. Hart grew to become fascinated and made it his mission to learn as much as he could so he could one day see the animals in person. Since then, the world had discovered him a prodigy of genetic science, and he had seen, touched, and made the creatures he had been so intrigued by in his youth. He was a man of average height, with a lean body, tan skin and dark hair. He had a thick mustache and his hair was trimmed short.

Now Dr. Hart stood, looking at the sort of chaos he had always feared. Although he had reviewed the creature's production proposal dangerous, the park's operation manager had tossed aside his words of caution and proceeded.

Timothy was a young man in his mid-twenties, with blond hair and a strong jawline. He had quite the muscular build despite his flamboyant nature. He looked out at the greenery with a sly grin and said, "It's a good thing Mr. Grady was here to get the situation under control."

"I see that smile, Mr. Peters," Dr. Hart chuckled, "keep it in your pants. Trust me, he's not your type."

Timothy lowered his clipboard to his lap. Owen Grady had been the talk of the research department since he was first spotted on the island. Tim had only seen pictures of the man from a company email but, like many of his co-workers, he was infatuated. "I'm surprised you disapprove of him, Dr. Hart. His approach to the raptors seems right up your alley."

Quinton shook his head, "His raptors are one thing, and he did a good job here, but trust me," he began walking toward his assistant, "He is military after all."

Timothy nodded, "Well, what are we gonna do here, sir?"

Dr. Hart smiled and paused, "Well, for one we're going to cease production of carnivore hybrids."

"Can we do that, sir?"

"We sure can. Claire Dearing, is stepping down, Timothy."

"She is?!"

"She is."

Timothy frowned.

"Timothy, no, I'm-"

"Sorry, Dr. Hart, I know she's more of a loose cannon then you'd like but I like Claire. She's not afraid of..." Timothy's face reddened.

"Men?" Dr. Hart jabbed.

"Well, yes..."

The older man nodded, and thought for a moment. "She's a brilliant, young woman. I have no plans of losing her, Mr. Peters, but her vision is clouded."

Timothy looked at the cracked, scratched walls, the drying blood spatters, and dented gate and had to agree. "Do you know how Mr. Grady took down the Indominus?" he asked.

"Overpowered the gate," Dr. Hart shrugged, "broke the thing's neck. "

Timothy grimaced, "Poor thing."

"It was quick. Mr. Grady reacted swiftly, realizing the gravity of its escape. I will give him that."

"Is he okay?"

"She did..." The older man turned away from his young steward, "Take his arm."

"Fuck," Timothy whimpered.

Dr. Hart turned a sudden 180 and jolted toward his assistant, "That's why you don't play with these creatures, Mr. Peters. They are incredibly dangerous when we don't consider what we are creating..." He crossed his arms, "I know you like Mr. Wu as well, but he will definitely be stepping down as well. Whether he wants to or not."

Timothy looked out at the staged jungle in the enclosure, in grim silence.

Dr. Hart walked over to his assistant and put his hand on his shoulder, "You alright, Tim?"

"Sorry, just... The primal reality of what we do here- The consequences... They're just now... kicking in."

Quinton squeezed the young man's shoulder, "It's why an incident like this is important, Tim. Most people don't understand the power they wield until they make a deadly mistake."

Timothy nodded, "So, what's next?"

Quinton frowned.

"What?"

"I do.... Want you to get a report from Mr. Grady," the older man said, stepping toward the glass, "I want to know everything that went wrong here."

Timothy almost grinned at the thought of finally meeting the famous Owen Grady, but then he felt a cold shiver run down his spine, "You said he- lost his arm?"

"Yes, he's in the medical bay."

"They didn't take him to the mainland? To a hospital?!"

"No. Mr. Masrani wanted to be sure we had Mr. Grady's... Full cooperation before releasing him out of our... custody."

Timothy gripped his clipboard tight.

Dr. Hart watched Mr. Peters. It was a strange experience to see him angry, "It's okay, Mr. Peters. I can authorize his release after you talk to him."

"Very well, shall I go now?"

Dr. Hart scratched his chin, "Well, I would like to take a few more notes, but I can see the condition of Mr. Grady is of great importance to you."

"If you want me to stay, Dr. Hart, I will."

"Go ahead and go, I can take my own notes."

Mr. Peters jolted up, "Thank you sir, shall I meet you back at the lab?"

"No, no. We'll be done for the day. Will you join me for dinner?" Dr. Hart grinned.

"Of course, sir," Mr. Peters said, briefly rubbing his superior's shoulder blade as he left.

Mr. Peters exited, stepping onto the elevator. Dr. Hart watched as the doors closed behind him, sealing his assistant away.


	2. Dr. Hart's Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Hart begins up his notes about the incident.

Dr. Hart stood in silence for a moment. He worried, for a second. He worried that he'd sent his assistant on a task that was too great for him. He worried that the sight of Owen Grady would scare Tim from his current occupational path. He worried that Mr. Grady might prove an obstacle on their course to seize control of the park. Dr. Hart worried that he might've sent his romantic pursuit right to a much younger, handsomer, stronger man, but, regardless, Quinton had to cast his fears aside. He took out his slim, silver phone and began recording.

"This is Doctor Quinton Hart. Today is December 30th, 2015. The time is four pm. I am standing in front of the containment unit that previously held the Indominus Rex. It has been 4 hours since the incident resulting in the death of two EnGen employees and the maiming of EnGen employee, Owen Grady. I see blood from the Indominus' victims splattered on ferns and palm trees. I also see a huge indention in the walls where the asset's neck was snapped by an overpowered gate. Note one, there should not be any doors big enough for assets to enter or exit on any future exhibits."

Dr. Hart looked at the consoles and computers around him that controlled the pen and monitored the previous occupant, "Note two, any creature that requires even half the monitoring the Indominus did shall not be authorized," the man began pacing slowly to the other side of the room, "Note three, consult Mr. Grady on emergency procedures and functions we can implement to reduce casualties in the cases of escaped assets."

Dr. Hart turned to the elevator, "Note four, consult Mr. Peters on if he likes seafood. The park's options for dinners are sadly limited."


	3. Owen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy goes to interview Owen about the day's events.

Timothy Peters stepped through the entrance of the med bay to find pure chaos. There were several folks yammering to the front staff about needing to speak with Owen Grady and about the incident. Mr. Peters flashed his badge and the check-in folks motioned him through, only upsetting the crowd more.

Timothy found himself in a hall of exam rooms, which were mostly empty except for two. Half way down the hall, he could see who he recognized as Claire Dearing seated on a bed. She looked uninjured but pale as a ghost.

In the room farthest back, Tim could see several medical specialists pacing around. He walked slowly back, feeling Claire's empty stare tracking him. The room attendant stopped him and asked for identification. Timothy handed it over and she cleared the room for him.

Mr. Peters stepped into the exam room and found Mr. Grady propped up in the hospital bed. He was gripping a tablet with his left, remaining arm, watching something with a strained, teary look on his face.

"Mr. Grady," Timothy said, knocking gently on the open door.

Owen looked up and him briefly, his eyes then darted back to the screen, "What?"

"My name is Timothy Peters. I'm a geneticist here?"

The man looked up at him with dark, hateful eyes, "What do you want?"

Mr. Peters rushed to the seat beside his bed, "Mr. Grady, I don't want to cause you anymore grief then you have experienced today."

Owen was momentarily startled by the approach and the sincerity in his visitor's voice. He shook his head and returned to his video.

Timothy looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Sir, if I may be honest with you. I am assistant to Dr. Quinton Hart. I know you want to get out of here. Dr. Hart can make them send you to a real hospital on the mainland, he just wants you to... Talk with me for a bit."

Owen looked the man up and down, "So, I'm a hostage here until I tell you people what you want to hear?"  
Mr. Peters sighed, "Yes. I'm afraid so, sir."

Owen blinked. He hadn't expected honesty like that. "What the fuck is wrong with you people?"

"Mr. Grady, I want to get you out of here. I have heard about you. I know the kind of man you are and I want to help. I can't imagine the kind of day you've had, but I know you... don't wanna spend another fucking second on this island... If I can just ask you what happened today, we will get you real medical care and you never have to come back."

Owen was silent. He glared at Timothy. "That creature camouflaged... It planned... and It-" Owen gritted his teeth, "Hunted us. If you people ever make anything like that again, I will personally find it and put it in the ground."

Timothy felt his body grow cold and shiver. Mr. Grady had been through more of an ordeal then he could've guessed. He watched as the man wiped his eyes with his left wrist and then let out a huff of frustration, "Look at me, I don't have a fucking right arm. That thing ate it- it just took it clean off me."

Timothy felt his eyes water, "Let's just- Let me..." the man looked at his feet, "You want a drink?"

Owen looked to the water on his side table.

"No I mean, uh... Like a beer? Or something?"  
Owen looked back at him, incredulous. He thought for a moment and then said, "Whiskey, strongest you can get, would be... great."

Timothy shuddered, "Um, we're next to, the uh, storage facility for the restaurants... We should- be able to do something," Timothy chuckled awkwardly.

Owen looked at him blankly..

"Sorry, one sec," Timothy stood and refrained himself from dashing out of the room. He stepped out and asked a medical assistant to fetch a bottle of whiskey from next door. He was met with protest but he politely insisted repeatedly, until finally someone agreed to fetch him a bottle.

He walked back into Owen's room. The man was laying back with his eyes closed. Timothy sat back down quietly.

"What, uh, did you say your name was?" Owen said quietly.

"Timothy Peters," the man said with a small smile.

"Tim... You said you'd heard of me?"

"Of course," Tim nodded, "Your arrival was big news.

"It was?"

"Definitely in the research department. It was fascinating that they would bring on someone such as yourself to train the raptors, Mr. Grady."

Owen looked up at him with a strained smile and snorted, "Mr. Grady," he laughed, "That's what Claire was calling me all day. What's with you science types?"

Timothy chuckled meekly, "Sorry, I think we just get used to a serious environment and addressing our superiors"

Owen smirked, "You think Claire considers me a superior?"

Timothy laughed, "No, to be honest she probably likes pointing out you don't have a doctorate."

Owen chuckled softly.

The medical assistant returned with the whiskey and a couple of plastic cups. Timothy thanked her and proceeded to pour Owen a cup and hand it to him. He guzzled it down quickly.

"Another please," Owen commanded.

"Can we talk first?"

Owen sighed.

"Look, I'll leave the whole bottle to you," Tim said, setting it on the bedside table, "but I need you clear headed to tell me what happened first."

"Fuck, Tim," Owen wiped his face with his hand, "Okay..."

Owen then proceeded to tell Timothy the events of a few hours ago. They had been unable to find the creature in its pen, something about thermal camouflage. Claire had left in her car, rushing to the control center or something. Owen, the indominus' attendant, and a maintenance worker went to inspect the pen.

"You stepped... into the pen?"

Owen nodded, "I don't know why I-"

"It's okay, let's just keep going."

Owen continued. They had seen claws marks while in the control room that were even more damning from inside the pen. They were convinced the rex had escaped. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the creature stepped out of the foliage and devoured the maintenance worker. Owen and the attendant made a run for it. When the other man couldn't get his badge to open the person sized door, he stupidly hit the button to open the gate.

Timothy shook his head and thought, why was there even a button inside the pen for that?

"This next part," Owen said softly, "I, um, I don't know... what came over me, but when I saw that stupid, fat, jack ass open the gate I knew... If that thing got it out it would kill so many people. I..." tiny, tears began streaking down the man's face.

"What happened, Owen?"

"I tossed him," Owen shouted, "The keeper, the guy! I-I threw him on the fucking ground!"

Timothy jumped and tried to hold his face from forming into a look of horror.

"I thought that it would focus on him and I could reclose the door, and it fucking worked," Owen hollered, spit shooting out of his mouth.

Tim was silent.

"It took one of its giant feet, crushed his lower half and... Well, I guess it knew what I had just done was a shitty thing to do because that's when she... it... took my... arm."

Owen fell silent. Timothy had nothing he could think of to say in response. They sat there for a moment, then Timothy poured Owen another cup of whiskey. He handed it to him and he chugged it back.

Owen continued, "It took my arm, the gate wasnt open far enough yet for it to get out, and so it started... on the other guy. Of course, I was in a lot of pain, but it was moving the gate, it was going to get out. So, I ran over to the generator and jabbed it until it started freaking out and that... was enough to get the gate to slam shut on its head. It cracked that thing's neck and then I passed out... I woke up with Claire screaming over me and a shit ton of people running around picking shit up and cleaning shit up...And then I was here."

The silence took them over again.

"I'm... Sorry Mr. Grady, that was probably more than we needed..."

"I-I knew it probably... was, but I wanted to make sure it was all on record."

"I understand. I can't tell you how sorry-"

"Save it. You're not top of the food chain... You didn't authorize the Indominus..."

"No... No, I didn't... Owen, I... I really appreciate you talking to me. We aren't going to let something like this happen again."

"It's already happened before, this is the 'again,' man. This place doesn't give a damn-"

"Well... I don't mean this place. My supervisor will be taking over for Ms. Dearing. Further gene splicing with carnivorous DNA will not be conducted on this island, especially to the extent it was..."

"What about the ones that exist?"

"There are no other gene spliced carnivores on the island."

"Every carnivore on this island is an experiment in genetic splicing."

"You're right... But the indominus was... We've reviewed Dr. Wu's notes and... It was kind of like... like he was working with crayons. He... used a lot of unstable DNA to create something we never seen. The previous assets were much more a recreation of their prehistoric counterparts."

"I know they mutated before," Owen replied in a soft, angry voice.

Timothy was silent for a moment.

"Mr. Grady, I can't condone the killing of living creatures we've co existed with for years." Timothy said, adjusting his glasses, "These dinosaurs have been living here for centuries now. We know what we need to, to keep them contained."

"You think you can contain the people who run this place? How much longer before they want more, bigger, scarier?!"

"I-" Timothy sighed, "I can't contain them, but I'm going to do what I can while I'm here."

Owen closed his eyes, "You're going to die, or someone you love is going to die. That's what this place does."

Tim thought for a moment about Dr. Hart. There were times when his ambition did scare Tim, but he did trust him.

"You may be right," Timothy sighed, "We would love to have you come back, Mr. Grady, and advise us on everything you can."

Owen sat up and looked Timothy deep in his eyes, "I will never set foot on this island again."

Owen laid back down. Timothy nodded. They sat in silence for another moment.

"I'm very sorry this happened to you, Owen."

Owen said nothing. He just stared straight forward at the foot of his bed.

"I'm... going to leave you my number. If you won't return to the island, maybe I can meet you somewhere to discuss... Or if you need anything."

Still Owen said nothing.

Timothy stood, "I'm going to call my boss now. We'll get you out of here." Stepping to the side, Tim pulled out his phone and selected Dr. Hart from his favorites. The phone rang.

"Mr. Peters," Dr. Hart answered, "How is Owen?"

Tim turned to see Owen still staring, perfectly still, "Like you'd expect, but I've heard everything and... He should be good to go."

"I'll call the med bay supervisor now. Mr. Grady should be cleared to leave shortly."

"Thank you, Dr. Hart. I'll see you shortly for dinner." The two hung up.

"Dr. Hart?" Owen's voice came from behind Tim.

He turned, "Yes, he's my supervisor. He's cleared you for the main land. Would you like me to see you to the helicopter?"

Owen looked at him for a moment, his eyes teared again, and he shook his head, "I've heard about Dr. Hart... You have dinner plans... together?"

Timothy looked down for a moment, "Yes, I know its a little-"

"I take it you enjoy working together?"

"I... Yes?"  
Owen scoffed, "Listen, if Claire couldn't handle running this fucking place, a man... like Dr. Hart sure isn't gonna be able to handle it either."

Timothy looked at Owen, "I'm sorry, Mr Grady. I don't follow."

"You seem nice, Tim. You're young. You don't have to do this."

"Do what?" Tim asked.

"If he's asking you to do this to get ahead, you know you can-"

"Are you serious, Mr. Grady?"

Owen fell silent.

Timothy just stared at him. He understood now why Dr. Hart had his hesitation in regards to Mr. Grady.

Timothy stepped back and cleared his throat, "I've left my number right there," He motioned to a scrap of paper on the table next to Owen's bed, "If you change your mind or need to talk feel free to give me a call." Tim strided out of the office at a quick pace.

"Hey, wait, man! You don't-"

Tim walked quickly until he was out of the Med Bad and onto the streets of Jurassic World.


	4. Walk by the Lagoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Hart and Timothy take a walk after Dinner.

After supper, Quinton and Timothy exited the restaurant and decided to take a stroll. Both dressed sharply for dinner, they walked along the waterfront of the Jurassic World Lagoon. There was little tourist traffic, most visitors had been evacuated even though there was little sign that any incident had happened the same day. The night sky was dark and infinite above the two..

"I'm sorry Owen Grady upset you today, Timothy," Quinton said, "I hope you don't feel like you have to return my romantic interest just because I'm your supervisor."

"No, I think we are both very good at separating our personal and professional lives."

"So, you'd tell me if, professionally, I was doing something you disagreed with?"

Tim grinned, "I did today with letting Claire go, didn't I?"

Quinton chuckled, "Well, yes, but you did hesitate."

Tim nodded and said with a chuckle, "I'll try not to in the future."

Quinton smiled and shook his head, "I can't tell you how glad I am to have a fabulous, intelligent, young man like yourself while I begin my journey taking over Jurassic World."

"I can't tell you how glad I am, sir."

Quinton shook his finger at Tim, "Uh uh, no 'sirs' while we aren't on the clock."

"I'll try to contain them."

Quinton looked out over the Lagoon, sticking his hands in his pockets. Timothy stood beside him, watching his look of pride and determination.

"So, what happens now?" Tim asked.

"Now..." Quinton turned to Tim, "You want to spoil a lovely evening with talk of work?"

Tim smiled, "Well, no, but I am curious."

"Well," Quinton sighed, "It will take a few days to get all the paperwork settled and or the transition to settle. Claire will be asked to resign tomorrow morning and she'll have a week to finish up any business she still has stirring around. On her last day, Mr. Misrani will announce that I'm taking over and that you are taking my place."

"I will?"

"You will. It will be business as usual for a while though. Can't go rocking the boat for a while. Think you can be patient while we wait?"

Timothy nodded slightly, "Of course... What about fixing some urgent problems though?"

"Such as?"

"The gene splicing of carnivores."

"Ah, Dr. Wu will also be asked to step down tomorrow."

"He should probably be arrested."

"Probably," Quinton sighed.

"You saw his reports, Quinton," Timothy looked around to make sure no one was listening, "It was practically mad science."

"I agree," Quinton nodded, "I wish there was a better way for us to keep tabs on him. He will be hired by a company almost instantly. I'm sure."

Timothy thought for a moment, "Should we keep him?"

"No, I don't think that's an option, but he won't leave the island with anything but the clothes on his back."

"Hm, good," Timothy continued to walk, "Do you think it's dangerous for us to go on dates like this so publicly?"

Quinton snickered, "Scared to be seen with such an old man?"

"I just don't want people questioning your ability to lead with me as your second in command."

"Well, as long as it's okay with you, we will continue to keep things mostly on the down low. You were mostly on your tablet during most of dinner, and I was responding to emails. I don't think it looked like anything strange."

"You're right," Timothy agreed.

"Is it strange to date your boss?" Quinton asked.

"A little, I suppose," Timothy replied. He then smiled and said, "But I will like it if we've had this kind of dynamic since we met."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Tim chuckled, "I've always had a thing for men with authority and you were so... striking. I just-" he laughed awkwardly.

"You are too kind," Quinton grinned, "You also looked stunning."

"That was what 2 months ago?"

"That we met? Two or three. You were making waves down there in research, and I needed an assistant something fierce. So, I actually asked Clarie who she could recommend and she suggested you."

Timothy grew silent.

"What?"

"She recommended me?"

"She did."

"And now we're kicking her to the curb?'

Quinton sighed heavily, "Timothy, I promise you we aren't kicking her to the curb. She is stepping down, but I plan to keep her on as a consultant. She needs close supervision to make sure this experience has sueded her from unsafe experiments. I would really like to see her come back to a leadership role, but I need to know she won't try anything as dangerous as the indominus again."

Tim was quiet. Was Claire really to blame for the production of the Indominus Rex? Probably not really, Tim thought, there weren't plenty of people above her that would have continued with the experiment had she refused. Still, she was a person of authority who seemed excited for the risk.

"Tim, would you like to go see one of the exhibits?"

Tim turned to look at his walking companion, " Now?"

Quinton chucked, "Yes, now."

"You planning to sneak in using our employee passcards?"

"I am. Which is your exhibit here, Tim?"

"What's yours?" Tim said with a flirtatious smile.

"Probably the aviary, when I was a younger man-" Quinton smiled slyly to himself, "It was silly but every time I saw a bird over head I... Always wonder if it was one of the mysterious flying creatures of Isla Nublar."

"I guess it never was, huh?"

"No," Quinton chuckled, "It never was, but the first set of eggs I witnessed hatching were pterosaur eggs."

"What kind?"

"Dimorphodon. Ugly little things, huh?"  
"Truly," Tim said with a grin.

"So, what's your favorite exhibit?"

Timothy thought for a moment, "Probably the Underwater Observatory honestly."

Quinton stepped ahead of Tim and turned to face him, "Ah, dark...mysterious!" He exclaimed, walking backwards, "The mosasaur is hauntingly beautiful."

"She is especially mysterious... I always get the feeling looking at her that she's trying to figure out a way to... Get to me."

"Shall we go visit her?"

Timothy chuckled, "If you insist."

**Author's Note:**

> My first non-smut on the site. Of course it is still very gay lol Please give me all the input you can! Thank you!


End file.
